The present invention relates to a device for detachably attaching a photosensitive sheet to a drum of a copying machine or for detachably attaching a master sheet such as a flat board onto a printing drum of an offset printing machine.
There has heretofore been provided a device for detachably attaching a master sheet onto the drum by fastening it onto the periphery of the drum using clamping screws, requiring clumsy operation for attaching and detaching the master sheet.